The Loave Family
The Loave family is a fictional family The Sims 4 made by Ansett4Sims formally made by RomerJon17 in The Sims 2 & The Sims 3. The Loave family is the longest sim family which never age up for example The Simpsons. Loave is a combination of loathe and love. Meaning that you loath and love someone. He's the man of my dreams we are meant to be together. I am so in loave with him. History Origin The Loave Family introduced in The Sims 2 specially made by RomerJon17 in May 22nd 2009. First was John Loave, Jane Loave and a dog retriever Toby and they lived in Pleasantview. They lasted for couple for months until the family got expanded with new members Terry Loave and Jake Loave. The have moved three different houses by creators in ModTheSims.Info Few years later, The Loave Family vanished due to saved file corruption so RomerJon17 moved onto The Sims 3 and remade The Loave Family identical as The Sims 2. In The Sims 3, The Loave Family moved to Sunset Valley and lived in a starters house built by RomerJon17. Three weeks later, they moved to a permanent modern inspired by modern architecture designer in USA and built by RomerJon17 When The Sims 3 Island Paradise released in June 2013, The Loave Family moved their modern house to a new town Isla Paradiso. - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - Members John Franklyn Loave John is a caregiver, a big happy family who is very creative and domestic. He studied at Newbie University and became a firefighter. He laid off his job when he moved town to town. He finally stopped Oasis Springs to study as a chef and he finally got a job to work as a high top chef. He likes to dance, sing on the karaoke, make cocktails and go outdoors. Terry Rosana Loave Terry is super friend, a friend of the world who is art lover, cheerful, family oriented and gregarious. She studied at Maxis University as a bachelor of nursing, and she works at The Royal Children’s Hospital looking after the kids. She is married with her handsome husband with her lovely three kids. She likes to dance, bond with her family and sleeps a lot. Jake Joseph Loave Jake is an active imagination artistic prodigy who has good manners, very responsible and pretty low empathy. He is a silly goof ball just like her older sister Jane, speedy cleaner and pretty picky eater. He is the oldest brother in the family and he was born in The Sims 2 as a child. He is passionate on playing the piano and loves to create music in his mind. Jane Rose Loave Jane is a social butterfly who has little good manners, very responsible, little conflict resolution, pretty low emotional and empathy. She is silly goofball, always shameless and speedy cleaner. She is 15 years old and she was born in The Sims 2 as a child. She likes to bond with her family, loves to dance and play her violin Zofia Elizabeth Loave Zofia is a precocious whiz kid who has good manners, very responsible and pretty emotional. She is very creative, beloved and sometimes loud when she plays her music in full blast mode in her bedroom. She is 13 years old and she was born in The Sims 3 as a toddler and reborn in The Sims 4 with aliens as a child when toddlers didn’t exist in The Sims 4 when it released. However, Zofia relates to her parents and her parents. Zofia is transformed as a human being permanently. She loves to sing, act and bond with her brother and sister. Machinima Casts The Loave Family were cast in many Machinima music videos in The Sims 3 and The Sims 4. The Sims 3 The Sims 3 Machinima - Concrete Angel Cast: John Loave, Terry Loave, Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 3 Machinima - I'm Already There Cast: John Loave, Terry Loave, Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 3 Machinima - Everything Has Changed Cast: Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 3 Machinima - From This Moment Cast: John Loave, Terry Loave, Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 3 Machinima - Happy Cast: John Loave, Terry Loave, Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 3 Machinima - I Still Call Australia Home Cast: Jake Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 4 The Sims 4 Machinima - Photograph Cast: Terry Loave and Jane Loave The Sims 4 Machinima - To The Moon & Back Cast: Zofia Loave The Sims 4 Machinima - I Knew I Loved You Cast: Zofia Loave The Sims 4 Machinima - September 11 Cast: Terry Loave and Zofia Loave The Sims 4 Machinima - To Love You More Cast: Jane Loave The Sims 4 Machinima - Perfect Cast: Jake LoaveCategory:Home __FORCETOC__